Xo, Eyes of Morn
"Lets play a game...its called give me what we want to know or die!!" Xo to Hawthorne '' '''Xo, Eyes of Morn', formerly known as Ana Müller, is a rogue guardian turned Templar. She is one of the main commanders of the Templars, Like the other Templar's she left the Vanguard due to Zavala's failure to protect the red city and his reluctance to avenger Cayde-6 after his death. Biography Pre-Guardian Xo, then known as Ana Müller, was born in Frankfurt Germany during the Golden Age, she doesn't remember much about her childhood expect she was a skilled marksman, martial artist, archer, and highly intelligent. She lived during the whining years of the Golden Age, and was killed when her colony ship that was fleeing the collapse exploded, due to a malfunction in the fuel lines. Revival Ana, was revived as a Hunter Guardian and was saved from the Cabal by Ikora Rey who took her under his wing. She learned everything she needed to known about being a Warlock, and was known for her speed, and agility as well as her intelligence, and marksmanship and skills in close-quarter and hand-to-hand combat She was in the city during the Red War, and spending time with her fireteam, when the Red Legion attacked. She alongside the City Militia and her fireteam managed to fight off the Cabal until they lost their light, and were forced to flee. They fled towards Ana's home-country now a part of the EDZ. After the The Last City was retaken, she and her fireteam rejoined the Vanguard but this experienced changed her she became cynical and critical of Zavala's leadership, she in part blamed him for the loss of life and pure destruction caused by the Red Legion. She eventually heard about the death of her mentor from Zavala whom she punched in the face and ran off. Later she grew more disillusioned and decided to join Eris Morn's Hive Sect to help Eris, defeat the Hive as a means to take out her anger. Transformation She was later approached by a former human turned Hive Wizard Nemesis who offered her a chance to participate in a Hive experiment to have Guardians form a symbiosis with Worms. Ana agreed, and became one of the first Templar's, like most of the Templar's who are rogue or also disillusioned with Zavala and the Vanguard they became insane, violent, and mentally unstable because of the Worms and the clash of Light and Dark. Traits Xo when she was alive as a human was a skilled athlete and top of her class and wanted to serve as a soldier. She is highly skilled in martial arts, and marksmanship with the ability to kill multiple opponents quickly before retreating back into the shadows, she also trained the Hive in guerrilla warfare, alongside Wolff allowing them to successful combat the other Hive Sects, and Vex on the Moon and the Fallen and remaining Cabal in the EDZ. She also uses modified Voidwalker abilities mixed with Hive Black magic that allow her to drain the entire life force of her enemies and uses necromancy. Xo like her fellow Templar's have been driven insane due to the presence of the Worms, which represent a clash between her Light and the Worms Darkness. She in particular in shown to take pleasure in pain and death, for example when her fireteam and several Hive units were dispatched to the EDZ to hunt down a rogue Cabal Psion who knew where a Scorn had crash landed a stolen Golden Military vessel "Elizabeth" she set up laser based trip mines and bear traps outside the Farm to frighten the Farm into handed over the Psion. She also dislike normal guardians especially Zavalla and seems to hate Awoken because of Zavalla and Udron Sov who killed Cayde-6. Trivia * Like the rest of her fireteam, and Templar's, her armor is modified with Hive improvements mainly spikes, crowns, and helmets resembling twisted medieval helms and Hive visage as well as a face plate and a clear plate that shows a yellowish-Greenish liquid. * Xo's armor like her team is based off of chess pieces, with her armor resembling a Queen, Karanx being a knight, Wolff a King, and Hades a Pawn. The other Templar's either wear armor similar to the Hive or based off medieval armor. * Xo like Nemesis speaks with a German ascent which makes her hard to understand, Wolff has stated that he is German but even he can't understand her at times.